


Bathing the President

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, F/M, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: This fic may have a crappy title, but it summarizes it nicely! Bill gives Laura a bath.





	Bathing the President

“Bill, I feel silly.”

“Humor me.”

“I think I  _am_  by wearing this blindfold.”

“Just a few more steps, I promise.”

“If anyone sees me-“

“I told you. I had the halls cleared. Relax. Ok, now stop here.”

“Where are we?”

“You’ll see.”

“There’d better not be anyone on the other side of that hatch you’re opening, or I’ll airlock you.”

“Alright, lean against my arm, and step over the hatchway. There.”

“It’s warm in here.”

“It’s supposed to be.”

“Can I take this off now?”

Laura felt Bill pull the blindfold off, and she opened her eyes. “What is this?” she gasped.

Bill bit back a smile. “Thought you could use it.”

Laura stared at the large steel bathtub in front of her, filled to the near brim with water. “Are you serious?”

Bill chuckled. “Yes, quite serious.”

“How did you do this?”

“I’m the Admiral. The interesting thing about being an Admiral in times like these is, you don’t have to explain yourself to anyone.”

Laura beamed at him. “Thank you. Really. This is incredible.”

Moving closer to the tub, Laura dipped her hand into the water.

“Too hot for you?”

She turned to Bill. “Oh no. At this point, I think I’d enjoy it at near boiling.”

Bill watched her swirl her hand in the water, happy to be able to give her this pleasure. “There are towels here,” he gestured to a small shelf by the hatch. “And your guards are outside; ready to escort you back when you’re done. But by all means, enjoy for as long as you’d like. No one will bother you.”

She stood to look at him. “You’re leaving?”

“Well, yes. I thought I’d give you some peace and quiet.”

A sudden feeling of shyness overwhelmed her, and she found herself staring at her shoes. “You can stay, if you’d like.” She whispered.

“I’d like that very much.” His reply was clear, not wavering, and he stared at her until she looked up at him.

She nodded, reaching for the buttons on her jacket. She stopped when he approached her.

“No, no. If I’m going to stay, you aren’t going to lift a finger.”

She blushed, and allowed him to undo the buttons on her jacket, sliding it down her arms and off. He folded it neatly and placed it on the shelf behind him. Her skirt was next; his hand found the zipper easily and he guided it down her legs, helping her step out of it. He folded that as well, placing it with the jacket. Her breath quickened as he started on her blouse, giving her butterflies that grew with each freed button. He paused after the last button, opening the shirt and running his eyes up and down her body. He said nothing, but the look of rapture on his face spoke volumes.

The shirt placed on the shelf with the rest of her clothes, he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. She went to return the gesture, but stopped when she felt her bra loosen around her middle. He pulled back slightly, their chests still touching. Slowly, he guided her arms out of the straps until only his weight against her was holding the garment in place. Laura smiled at him, and nodded, and he stepped back, taking the bra with him. She watched him look at her; really look at her, like he did on New Caprica when everything was as perfect as it would ever get for them. How could she have ever doubted that he still wanted her?

Discarding the bra, he reached for her once more, hooking a finger into each side of her panties, sliding them over her hips, down her legs, and to the floor. He removed her shoes when she stepped out of the undergarment, and he paused for a short moment on his knees before her, staring at her curls. She longed for him to reach out and touch her, but he stood, holding out his hand.

“Your bath awaits,” he smiled.

Laura took his offered hand, and Bill helped her over the edge of the high tub. The water was hot, but blissfully so. It was just long enough for her to stretch her legs out, and just high enough for her to rest her neck along the edge.

“Oh my Gods, Bill. I may never get out.”

He chuckled at that. “We’ll have to move the Quorum meetings in here.”

“Shhh,” she raised a finger to her lips. “No work talk.”

“Agreed.”

“Good. Now get in here.”

Bill sized up the tub. “I won’t fit.”

“Sure you will. I’ll make room.”

He shook his head. “It’s too narrow, I’m afraid.” He undid the buttons on his tunic as he spoke. “Besides, if I get in, who will wash you?”

Laura looked at him. The thought of his hands running over her wet, naked body was almost too much to bear.

He moved behind her, and she could hear him rummaging through something. “What is this place, anyway?”

“Storage closet.”

“Big closet,” she murmured, wondering what he was doing back there.

“Yeah.” His voice was closer now, he was standing behind her. “Scoot forward a little.”

She did as he instructed, feeling his hand on her head. “Tip back.”

She let his hand guide her head, and gasped as warm water hit her head. “What-“

“Relax,” he held one hand on her forehead, careful not to splash water on her face as he poured water over her hair.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know I don’t. I want to.”

“Okay,” she offered. No man had ever washed her hair before, except Pablo, but that didn’t count because he worked at the salon she’d frequented on Caprica. This was different. So very different.

Her breathing quickened as she felt his hands in her hair, massaging her scalp. “Is that…apple shampoo?”

“Yes. I called in a favor.” His hands were perhaps the best thing she’d ever felt, gliding through her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying what was probably one of the most erotic moments of her life. His hands moved to her neck, gently rubbing the knots there.

“If you keep that up, I may just add ‘bathing the President’ to your list of duties.”

His laugh was quiet in her ear. “Not a duty. More like a pleasure.”

His tone was light, but his words made her heart jump. She knew he was getting as much pleasure out of this as she was. And that was something she was not used to. No one had ever taken care of her before. She’d never given anyone the opportunity. Being vulnerable was not one of her favorite things. But here now, naked with this man, she realized she  _wanted_  to be vulnerable.

“You okay?” his voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Mm hmm,” she hummed happily as he scrubbed her hair.

“Alright, sit forward again. Time to rinse.” She did as instructed, and he laughed as she squeezed her eyes tightly. “I won’t get any in your eyes, I promise.” He kissed her forehead, placing his hand there and guiding the warm water through her hair.

Bill finished rinsing her hair, and she moved to sit back. “Not yet,” he cautioned, placing his hands back into her hair. She felt something cold on her scalp.

“Oh, Bill, you didn’t.”

He chuckled, running his hands down her wet curls. “I’m owed a lot of favors.”

“Where in the fleet did you ever find conditioner?”

“I have my ways.”

“Do I get to keep the bottle?”

“Actually, I thought I’d use it. My hair’s been quite dry lately.”

She laughed. “How bout we keep it in your shower, and I can use it whenever I want?”

“It’s a deal only if I help you use it.”

“You’re incorrigible. But I’m enjoying this way too much to turn the offer down.”

“Good. We’re ready to rinse now,”  he guided her head into position one last time, making sure her hair was rinsed clean before placing the pitcher on the floor beside his feet. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently guiding her to rest against the tub once more. Leaning over her, he asked, “Okay?”

She opened her eyes, and reached for him, pulling him down for a kiss. “That was perfect. Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.”

She watched him grab a towel from the shelf, and fold it neatly before placing it on the floor next to the tub. He kneeled on the towel, and grabbed a cloth and a bar of soap, dipping them into the water.

“Water’s still hot.”

“Yeah,” she replied, not taking her eyes off his hands, which were rubbing the soap onto the cloth.

Placing the soap down, Bill reached for her hand, guiding the cloth slowly up her arm and across her neck, and then back down her other arm. He gathered water in his palm, trickling it over her soapy skin. She watched him work, his gaze following his hands over her skin. She knew where they were headed next, and decided to lean her head back and close her eyes.

Laura let out a deep sigh as the cloth dipped below the water’s surface, lazily tracing her breasts. Over and around and under, and all the while she wished it was his tongue licking her clean. He did not linger, which was both infuriating and endearing. She knew he wanted to give her the simple joy of a bath, but Gods, she wanted more.

Bill ran the cloth over her stomach, and down to her thigh. He dipped his free hand into the water, raising her leg up and resting it on his shoulder as he worked. She cracked one eye open slightly, and watched him place a soft kiss on the bottom of her foot before guiding her leg back into the tub. He repeated the process on her other leg, complete with a finishing kiss to her foot.

Her entire body trembled at the thought of the one place he hadn’t focused on yet. She had to bite back a moan just thinking about the feel of the rough cloth between her legs.

“I think I missed a spot,” he whispered in her ear. Gods, yes, you did. She spread her legs as far as she could in the narrow tub, anticipating his touch.

She was startled when she felt his hand on her shoulder, pushing her forward. “What are you doing?”

“Gotta reach your back.”

Her back? That was the spot he’d missed? She whimpered in frustration, which Bill took as a sign of encouragement as he rubbed the wet cloth down her spine.

When he finished, he wrung out the cloth and folded it, placing it over the edge of the tub. That was it? He was done?

Laura thought she’d spoken aloud when he asked, “I think you’re clean now. Did I miss anything?”

Oh, but he knew exactly what he’d missed, the tease. In reply, she raised her leg up and over the edge of the tub, giving him one hell of a view.

“Oh, yes. There. Well, it wouldn’t do to use such a rough cloth on such a sensitive area, now would it?”

“What did you have in mind?”

He slid his hand into the water, and she watched as he finally,  _finally_ , brushed his knuckles against her curls. She was practically panting, and he’d barely touched her. He slowly uncurled his hand, one finger finding her clit. She gasped as he made small circles, keeping the touch light. She bucked against his hand, seeking more pressure.

“Someone’s not very patient.”

“Please, Bill…”

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’m gonna make you come so hard, Laura. And you’re gonna want to scream, but you can’t, because your guards are right outside that door.”

She gushed wet at his words, at the feel of his fingers sliding inside her. She couldn’t stop her hips from thrusting into his touch. “That’s it; show me how much you want this.” His mouth was pressing against her ear as he spoke.

She moaned in response, perhaps too loudly, but she was beyond caring. So long as he didn’t stop stroking her. “Don’t stop, just don’t…” she barely recognized the sound of her own voice.

“I’m not, baby. I know what you need.”

And he did. Two fingers stroked inside her, and his thumb worked her clit. Her hips raised in tandem with his movements, the water lapping against the sides of the tub as she sought her release.

“Look at me, Laura. Let me see you.”

She was too far past the point of reason to question the intimacy of his request. His face was against hers, his gaze never wavering. She began to buck harder against his hand, water sloshing onto the floor. Close. She was so very close. Just a little deeper…

“You need more. Need me to go deeper.” It wasn’t a question, although she nodded in response as he thrust his fingers as deep as they could go. “Right there, that’s it.”

“Yes…there….please…” Two quick thrusts, and she seized his hand, holding it against her as she came. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. She looked into his eyes, saw the affection there, and moaned as another smaller orgasm rippled through her.

Bill’s free hand found the back of her head, cupping it gently. He planted small kisses on her face as he spoke. “So very beautiful. Do you know that?”

Laura hummed, not ready to speak. Her hand still held his to her center as her body stilled. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, his hand still inside her. The water had begun to cool when he pulled away from her.

“We should get you out of there now before you catch cold.”

“Mm hmm,” she agreed, making no motion to exit the tub.

“Come on,” he reached for her hands and slowly pulled her to her feet. Before she could open her mouth to complain about the chill, he’d wrapped her in a towel. His hands rubbed up and down her arms as he pulled her close to him. “Cold?”

“Mm hmm,” she nodded against his chest, seeking his warmth.

“I shoulda had this thing installed in my quarters. We wouldn’t have had to dress you.”

She smiled at that. “Can’t I go back in this?”

“In a towel?” he laughed. “You didn’t want to come here blindfolded. Now you want to walk the corridors in a towel?”

“Orgasms make me very agreeable,” she offered as he reached for her clothes.

“I’ll be sure and keep that information to myself.” He took the towel from her and helped her dress as quickly as possible. She was stepping into her shoes when a wet curl dangled in front of her face.

“My hair.” She lifted a hand to her wet hair and tried to make herself look somewhat presentable.

“I didn’t have enough favors for the hairdryer.” He said as he walked to the hatch and cracked it open, whispering to the guards.

“What was that about?” she asked when he closed the hatch.

“Cleared the corridors.”

She grinned at him. “It wouldn’t do to have your crew see me in such a state, I agree.”

He offered her his arm. “That it wouldn’t. We don’t need any other applicants for the President’s Official Bather. Something tells me I got the job.”

She took his arm as they exited. “Hmm. We may have to have a second interview…”

 


End file.
